Little Girl
by Starlite Skies
Summary: It's a T/P story, Pan is freshman in highschool and she is having a little trouble with her parents always treating her like a child but what will happen when a young man comes into her life? It will change her parents point of view, that's for sure.
1. Chapter Number One

Chapter ONE  
  
The moon giving out it's beautiful shining light as it reflected on the visage of a young teenage girl by the name of pan. Her orange bandana was off, as her short length hair swayed gently in the breeze. Her red tank top clung to her skin as well as her dark blue pajama pants, which hung low on her hips. She would be staring out of her bedroom's window with a dreamy expression that was plastered on her face. She sighed deeply.  
  
She was fourteen. All her life she'd been treated like a child and now that she's a teenager, She's still treated like one. She hated it. She wished that at least once in her lifetime she would be treated like a teenager or at least not called a little girl anymore. She also wished she had a boyfriend and often wondered why guys would always ditch her or just shake when she spoke to them.   
  
It was a school night and it was already 10:00PM, By that time her parents would expect her to be in deep slumber but little did they know that she would just spend hours looking out her window thinking about ...herself.   
  
Shaking her head swiftly she closed her eyes and sighed heavily once more. She turned away from her window glancing over to her bed. A faint frown placed itself on her soft crimson lips as she walked over to her bed leaving the window opened. She pulled back her covers and slipped into her warm bed pulling the covers up once more to cover her.  
  
Before slumber could take fully control of her she whispered something faint, "I know I'm not a little girl...I just need to prove it ..." with that spoken, She fell asleep dreaming of everything she wished for.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
The young man lay on his bed not being able to fall asleep. Looking up at the ceiling with his deep blue eyes he sighed heavily. His arms were crossed on the back of his head. His covers were tossed to the side as he was in deep thought while that cold breeze hit his broad muscular chest.   
  
He was only fifteen. He wondered why life played such a cruel game on him. This was the last night he'd be sleeping in that house since he was moving the next day. He didn't want to move, He had all his friends there and family living near him. His parents had insisted to move away from there because of work matters. He just sighed deeply. In a way, however, he was a bit glad because all the girls that lived around there were nothing but sluts. They would always try to flirt with him but he just rejected them. He would always concentrate in his studies. The last thing he wanted to do was to fall in love. No, He wasn't gay it was just the mere thought of falling in love with a skank made his stomach turn. He shuddered at the idea with a disgusted look in his face.   
  
Pushing away every thought from his head he had come to believe that all girls were sluts or nothing more than trouble. He didn't know, however, that there was a girl out there for him. He convinced himself of dying alone. After a few minutes sleep began to overcome him as closed his eyes.  
  
Before he fell asleep he mumbled something softly, "...Lets just hope this next place isn't a hell hole..." With that...He drifted off into slumber.  
  
THE NEXT DAY ...  
  
The sun filtered brightly through her curtains The alarm clock went off. It was time to go to school, yet again. She wished she could sleep in a little more as she grasped her blankets and covered her face with them. The alarm clock wouldn't stop making that horrid sound that just made her want to throw it out the window. The sound soon began to get faint as her eyes were still maintained closed. She was about to fall asleep when she felt someone take a hold of her blankets and toss them to the side.   
  
She heard her mothers voice "WAKE UP PAN! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!!", She said this with a smile as she opened the curtains letting the sunlight illuminate Pan's entire room.   
  
Her mother's yell had made her eyes shot open as her pupils dilated with the bright sunlight therefore leaving her blind for a few seconds.  
  
Pan yelled out "Ahhh!!! My eyes, Oh dear Kami!! I'm blind!!!" As she closed them once more bringing her hands towards them, She rubbed them frantically.  
  
Her mother just let out a chuckle, "Honey, I think that will only make it worse." Of course it would make it worse, but Pan wouldn't listen because she was too preoccupied rubbing them.   
  
Videl soon said "Well, I'll meet you downstairs and you might want to hurry up. You don't want your breakfast to get cold," As she made her way out of Pan's room gently closing the door behind her.  
  
Pan soon stopped seeing bright little dots and her vision came back to normal. Dragging herself off of the bed she made her way towards the bathroom wondering what the day had in stored for her.  
  
Taking off her shirt swiftly, She slipped out of her pants as well. Letting a deep sigh escape from her lips she regulated the water in the shower making it a bit more warm than cold. Stepping into it and under the showerhead she let the water run throughout her girlish body. She had a good body, But she didn't really show it off. She didn't think she had to. Stepping a bit back from under the water, she grabbed a bar of soap as she lathered it all over her body beginning from her feet all the way up to her neck. She soon stepped under the shower once more letting the water rinse away the soapsuds. Taking a hold of a shampoo bottle, She opened it up and poured some of it into the palm of her hand. Bringing her hands together she rubbed them lathering up the shampoo. She would soon bring them upward towards her hair as she began to wash it. While she was washing her hair she began to think out loud,   
  
" Lets see, I clean my room, I behave myself "Most" of the time and I keep up in school. Why is it that I'm still treated like a child? I just don't understand."   
  
With a deep sigh she finished washing her hair and stepped under the showerhead as the water began to rinse off the shampoo. Reaching over to one of the bathroom handles she grasped a towel and brought it to cover her body as she walked out of the shower. Soon enough she was dried and she proceeded to brush her teeth and comb her hair. The only thing that was missing...Was her clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and towards her closet.   
  
"What will I wear today?" She laughed softly.   
  
Discarding the towel from her body she decided to wear what she always wore and began to change. Her attire was composed of a red tank top with a yellow trim on the borders of it; it showed a bit of her flat stomach. She also wore her blue jeans that reached down to the middle of her shins with her Capsule Corp boots and a thick metal chain that hung on the side of her pants. Walking over to a large mirror in her room, She took a look at herself.  
  
"Hmm, There something missing...But...I can't quite put my...fin- I GOT IT! My bandana!" With that she ran over to her nightstand and wrapped her orange bandana upon her head.  
  
"Much better!" She would soon run out of her room grabbing her blue backpack on the way out.   
  
Putting on her backpack she soon came to realize that she was late for school, But of course she had to say bye to her mom and dad so she stopped by the kitchen quickly dashing over to her fathers side.  
  
"DAD! Good morning and Goodbye!" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as Gohan just nodded. He was too busy working on something on the laptop to even look up at her he just said,  
  
"Okay honey, Behave at school and don't talk to strangers!" He didn't even look at her, If he did...He would have noticed a flash of pain crossing over her eyes. She just dissimulated herself and dashed rapidly towards her mother's side as well and placed a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
" Well, See ya' later mom!" She said.   
  
Videl only smiled as she also said "Okay, Honey! Remember to behave good in school!! and don't forget that you're very special!".   
  
Pan just sighed deeply as she rushed out of the door; tears of anger were threatening to pour out of her eyes. Making her way out of the house she closed the door gently behind and took off into the air towards school.  
  
...She had no Idea that this day was going to change her freshman life...forever. 


	2. Chapter Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, But I wish I did.   
  
Chapter TWO  
  
Soaring through the skies, a small smile was placed on her lips as she left behind a blue streak from the velocity that she was going at. Her parents had told her that she shouldn't be seen flying or else people will start panicking. Landing a block away from her school, she didn't notice that a young man was walking through there as well. Since she was late she didn't waste anymore time and sprinted to her school which made her look a blur since she was going at a high speed.   
  
The young man just stopped walking and stood there dumbfounded. He had seen everything. Never in his life had he met another person that was just like him, She could fly just like him and move as fast as him. He knew however that she was no ordinary girl, but not because she could fly, but because of the level her ki was at. Shaking his head a bit, he would snap out of his thoughts and continue to walk.  
  
A young man of his high stature shouldn't have to be walking on the pavement but he couldn't stand being the same limo with his sister, Bra Brief. His name was Trunks Brief.   
  
MOMENTS LATER...  
  
Soon enough Pan had arrived in front of the school yard and quickly made her way towards the main entrance. She busted through the doors and scampered to her class, by then the bell had just rung and as soon as she was half way there, the late bell rang. She was late.  
  
Once getting to her destination, she peered inside her class through a rather thick, narrow, rectangular window that was located just above the door handle. A sigh escaped her soft lips as she continued to look. The teacher was pointing at the board and talking, it seemed like he was trying to explain something to the class but she soon noticed that he had turned his back to the class and he was now busy writing once more.   
  
Taking advantage, She opened the door quickly in the blink of an eye and with such carefulness she closed it swiftly. The door barely made a small squeak, but it didn't catch the teachers attention since the whole class was talking by now. Using her saiya-jin speed , She dashed to her seat without the teacher even being aware of her. The whole class had noticed Pan's little incident and by now they were blinking and murmuring to one another. The teacher then turned around to see what was the matter. Soon he spoke,  
  
"Well class, Social Darwinis-"He blinked in surprise as he saw Pan sitting at her desk with her books out.  
  
"Pan son? But...but... I had just marked you absent since I didn't see you..." He blinked a bit more.  
  
Pan just gave him a sweet innocent smile and said in the softest voice she could muster, "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Desc, I assure you that I was in my seat as soon as the first bell rung, How could you not see me?"   
  
Soon Mr. Desc released a chuckle from his lips as he responded back, "I'm sorry Pan, I must be losing my vision or something." Turning his view back to the entire class he proceeded to teach more about Social Darwinism.  
  
Pan just sighed in relief as some of the students in class just rolled their eyes at the naive ness of Mr. Desc while some others just laugh softly about it.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Trunks had arrived to school a few minutes after Pan did. He went through the main doors of the large school and walked through the hallway. Noticing a student wandering around the hall he decided to approach him.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Trunks Brief and a new transfer student, Can you please tell me where the main office is located at?" He said this in a very polite manner.  
  
The student blinked for a few minutes not believing that Trunks Brief, the man who was soon to be the heir to Capsule Corporation was going to attend the same school that he did. Soon enough he smiled and gave him a nod,   
  
"Sure, You go straight the hall then turn left at the end of it and it should be the second door to your right".  
  
"Thank you very much for your help." As soon as he said that he ensued towards the main office, leaving the student behind still a bit awestruck. He soon got to the main office and was now standing in front of a secretary's desk.   
  
Clearing his throat he said " Excuse me ma'am, My name is Trunks Brief and I'm the new student transferring into this school, May I please have my schedule?"  
  
The Lady stopped file ling some papers and looked up at him. A broad smile came to her lips as nodded frantically, "Of course sunshine! And let me the first one to welcome you to Orange Star High!". She opened her top drawer and began rummaging through some papers.  
  
After about ten minutes she finally got his schedule and handed it over to him. "There you go, sweet cheeks and I hope you enjoy this school it's the best!" Her voice having a high pitch to it but soft at the same time. He just nodded and took the schedule.   
  
"Hmm, Lets see what I got..." He began to look at it closely ...  
  
The Schedule went as followed:  
  
1 Period, History, Rm. 107. Teacher: Mr. Desc.  
  
2 Period, Physical Education. Gym. Teacher: Mr. Stroung.   
  
3 Period, Home Ec. Rm. 317. Teacher: Mr. Neet  
  
4 Period, Science. Rm. 420. Teacher: Mr. Fisic.  
  
5 Period, Math. Rm. 506. Teacher: Mr. Rooler.  
  
6 Period, Business Management. Rm.109. Mr. Bossie.  
  
Sighing softly he folded up the schedule and placed it in his pocket, but before he could leave he turned around and asked the secretary,  
  
"Uhm, You wouldn't know where room 107 is at, would you?" Chuckling a bit and bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.  
  
The secretary just smiled at him and nodded, "Room 107 is on this floor, Just walk down the main hall and you'll find it, Have a nice day now!." She would then return to file ling papers.  
  
Trunks began to make his way towards the classroom, But as he was walking down the hall he started sensing a ki. He knew the ki was getting closer and he knew that the ki belonged to the girl that he saw earlier in the morning. He now stood in front of the door where the ki was coming from, looking up he saw the number of the classroom as he whispered, "107..."  
  
Taking a hold of the door handle, Trunks gently twisted it to a certain angle and pushed the door open. As soon as he entered the class a girl yelled out in a very high pitched voice "OH MY KAMI!!! It's TRUNKS BRIEF!!! THE Trunks Brief!!!!" The class just gasped and looked at him in pure astonishment.   
  
Mr. Desc just blinked looking at the class, then he turned to look at Trunks. A goofy smile was plastered on his thin lips as he walked over to him. "Well, You must be the new student that I was expecting. Welcome to our class Trunks. I am Mr. Desc and I will be your worst nightma-I mean your best history teacher."  
  
Trunks just let out a small chuckle and nodded. "I'm sure you will Sir."  
  
"Now Trunks, Take a seat anywhere you want." Said Mr. Desc in a cheerful voice and resumed to give class.  
  
Trunks nodded once more. Soon a sweat drop formed on his forehead as he saw some girls pushing their boyfriends, or friends off of the chair so that Trunks could take a seat next to them. Looking around some more he noticed a girl sitting in the corner of the classroom. He also noticed that she wasn't even looking at him.  
  
Pan had always sat at the last row in the corner in all her classes. Nobody sat in front of her or next to her. She had heard the girl in the class scream that Trunks Brief was in their classroom, but she didn't bother to look up. She didn't see the reason to do so. It wasn't like he was going to notice a girl like her anyways, A tomboy. She continued doing some work.  
  
Trunks half smiled and walked towards the empty seat next to Pan. "Mind if I sit here?"   
  
Pan just sighed and shook her head, still not bothering to look up at him as she said, "No, not at all. Knock yourself out."  
  
Trunks smiled a bit more and took a seat next to her. The whole class was gossiping already, Hearing some girls say comments like, "Ew, How could he sit next to an ugly girl like her..." and some other comments from guys like, "She's going to kill him." He tried his best to ignore them as he heard a book drop to the ground.   
  
When he was going to get it, he felt something soft collide against his forehead, looking up now, he saw the most beautiful midnight colored eyes ever, he was getting lost in them already. Pan was staring into his eyes as well, they were the most amazing azure eyes that she had ever seen and she found herself getting lost in them. Their lips were just a few inches away from each others.  
  
" You...dropped your book." Trunks said in a low soft voice, still looking into her eyes not being able to tear his eyes away from hers.  
  
Pan felt something tingly go throughout her body as she felt his warm breath hit against her lips, she answered back "Y-Yeah...I know...I was about to get it..." her lips were almost brushing against his lips..  
  
Trunks had never seen a girl so enticing to him like this one. He lost all reason in his mind. He also noticed that she had the most innocent yet stunning face ever. Trunks leaned in a bit more wanting to capture her full lips into his, wanting to taste the sweetness of them... 


	3. Chapter Number Three

A/N: I just want to thank the people that has reviewed my story so far. THANK YOU! It's helping me a lot because this is the first story that I've ever written before. So, Thanks again. n_n  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did!  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF...  
  
Trunks had never seen a girl so enticing to him like this one. He lost all reason in his mind. He also noticed that she had the most innocent yet stunning face ever. Trunks leaned in a bit more wanting to capture her full lips into his, wanting to taste the sweetness of them...  
  
Chapter THREE  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, The bell rang. Pan turned her face away and carried on to retrieve her book from the ground. Her cheeks were slightly pink for some reason, but she tried to hide that when she placed her book on her desk and looked down. Taking a hold of her blue backpack she began to put her books into it.   
  
Trunks was just blinking as he realized that just moments ago he was about to kiss a girl that he didn't even know the name of. He wondered what that was about but shrugged off the thought. His lips still ached to taste hers. Sighing he looked at her and smiled once more.  
  
"Hey, Ohm...I'm Trunks Brief. So, What's your name?" A genuine smile still placed on his lips.  
  
Pan just looked at him and smiled a bit. " Well, Hi Trunks, I'm Pan. Nice to meet you. Wait a second, You're not afraid of me?" She blinked a bit.  
  
"No, should I be?" He let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Not really, Unless you get me mad, then you should just run." Pan laughed a little and turned away as she closed up her backpack and put it on. Before she could start walking away towards her other class she heard Trunks voice.  
  
"Hey, Pan...Can you please tell me where the Gym is?" He blinked a bit as he continued to look at her still.  
  
Pan just turned to smile at him and gave him a swift nod, "Yeah, Well...I'm going there myself, So it's no problem. Just follow me."   
  
Trunks liked Pan's offer, So he complied and started in pursuit after her. As they both walked out of the class together and through the hallway, all the students just stood there looking at both of them. Some girls wanted to get near Trunks but they couldn't because they were afraid of Pan. Soon, just about half of the student body was talking bad about both of them. Trunks seemed to notice the stares that they were getting. As for Pan, It was something normal already.   
  
When they reached the Gym, Pan led him to the boy's locker room,  
  
"Well this is the boy's locker room, Where you will be changing at everyday before you go to P.E., I personally dislike doing that...but you get use to it." A soft chuckle escaping out of her lips.  
  
Trunks just chuckled softly and without thinking he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled away, he said to her in low husky voice, "Thanks." And turned around to go inside the locker room.  
  
  
  
Pan just stood there a bit shocked, her lips parted and her eyes half opened. It was the first kiss that she had ever received from a guy other than her dad and it wasn't even on the cheek.   
  
Shaking her head a bit she snapped out of it and made her way towards the girls locker room, she could still feel his soft lips pressing against hers. She never wanted that sensation to end.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM...  
  
Trunks had already obtained his combination and locker number from the locker office. Standing in front of his locker he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Popping it open and throwing it at a bench, his P.E. clothing appeared as well as other things. He soon turned around once more and opened his locker. When he was beginning to change a few guys approached him,   
  
"So I hear that you're going out with Pan Chan, Is that true?" The guy asked in a demanding tone.  
  
Trunks just blinked in surprise and smirked at him as he replied, "No, but I plan to."  
  
"What? You can't. She'll surely kill you and besides, She's a tomboy." The guy said in a monotone voice. Now this guy had some feelings for Pan but he was afraid of her at the same time.  
  
"Kill me? What are you talking about?" Trunks looked at him with a dead serious face.  
  
" What! No one has told you? Well, Consider yourself lucky that I'm about to tell you. Pan Chan beat up the strongest guy in our school on the FIRST day that classes began, she almost killed him. According to what I've heard he still in a comatose state." The guy had a frown on his face.  
  
"Well, why did she beat him up in the first place?" The voice of Trunks filled with curiosity all of a sudden.  
  
Soon the guy responded in a bit pensive manner, "Well, No one is actually sure of why she did it. Some say that it was because she felt like it and other say it's because he asked her out."   
  
"Is that so..." A thoughtful expression graced Trunks face as he finished dressing up for Physical Education.  
  
IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM...  
  
Pan had already opened her locker as she began to change. A girl with blonde hair approached her, a smirk playing on her lips as she looked at Pan,   
  
"Hey there Pan Chan..." She said in a cleverly high pitched voice.  
  
Pans eyes soon turned into slits as she turned around to face her, "What do YOU want, Marron?"  
  
Marron just smiled broadly, " Well...considering that I AM the student body president...I heard that you and Trunks are starting to go out...Is that true?" A frown forming on her facial features as she waited for Pan's explanation.  
  
"No, It's not. I barely met him." Pan said with a faint smile on her lips as she continued to change into her P.E. clothing.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did I see you two kissing outside the boy's locker room? Explain that to me!" Marron said in a high screeching voice.  
  
"First off Marron, I don't have to explain anything to you and if you don't get out of my face in a couple of minutes, I WILL knock your teeth out. Now that I really think of it, I should have let that guy rape you. I had considered you one of my best friends and now, now...I don't want to talk to you. Get away from me." A growl escaping Pan's throat as she slammed her locker shut making a few girls stampede out of the locker room in fear.   
  
Marron just smiled and walked away from her. She was going to make Trunks at whatever cost, or so she thought.   
  
IN THE GYM...  
  
The physical education teachers weren't there because they had to attend an emergency teachers meeting, so the student were just stuck with a teacher assistant as a supervisor.  
  
Pan was just entering the Gym when her eyes caught the sight of Trunks surrounded by a swarm of girls. Trunks seemed a bit annoyed but he still tried to remain a gentleman to them.   
  
Trunks would then look around frantically trying to find someone to save him from a bunch of ragging hormonal girls when he's eyes locked with Pan's. Pan just gave him a questioning look and he gave her a pleading look. Without wasting anymore time Trunks said out loud, almost yelling,  
  
"OH LOOK! IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I BETTER GO OVER TO HER!" As soon as he said that, he ran to Pan.  
  
Pan just laughed a bit as she looked at him come rushing to her. When Trunks reached her, he leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Just try to act along with me..."   
  
Pan was about to answer him back when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and something soft, as well as warm press against her lips. Soon enough she realized that Trunks was kissing her yet again. Bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, she began to kiss him back while her eyes began to lightly close.   
  
Her lips were driving Trunks mad; he just couldn't get enough of them. They both thought that they were in absolute bliss. Her lips were as soft as a feather and moist, they tasted really sweet to Trunks and both of them seemed to forget about everyone surrounding them.  
  
Pan reluctantly pulled back when she felt something tapping her shoulder rather harshly. Trunks just whimpered when he felt the warmness of her lips leave his. As Pan turned to see the person that was tapping her...she was greeted with a hard slap right on her left cheek...  
  
...All the students in the Gym just gasped... 


	4. Chapter Number Four

A/N: I just want to thank Pan for giving me that info. I'm learning! I'm learning! Lol. Okay, then. People, lets not forget that patience is a virtue. n_n  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did!  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF...  
  
Pan reluctantly pulled back when she felt something tapping her shoulder rather harshly. Trunks just whimpered when he felt the warmness of her lips leave his. As Pan turned to see the person that was tapping her...she was greeted with a hard slap right on her left cheek...  
  
...All the students in the Gym just gasped...  
  
Chapter FOUR  
  
Pan felt the sting of that palm collide against her soft cheek as fury took over upon seeing the face of the person who dared to do that to her. It was...The guy that had talked to Trunks earlier in the locker room. Trunks felt her ki skyrocket and was amazed by how high it was. He soon heard Pan's voice...  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? and what in Kami's sake is your Problem?!" Pan asked not even waiting for his answer, she clenched her fist and brought it back as she sent it forward, slamming it against his nose. A cracking noise would echo throughout the Gym since the students were still quiet.  
  
  
  
Staggering back, the guy brought his hands up to his nose holding it. He felt the blood trickle down from the nostrils unto his upper lip and a numb sensation upon it. He now had a hard time breathing through it. Gritting his teeth, his eyes were now watery.  
  
"SON PAN! How could you... kiss him? I loved you! I loved you!! I was afraid of you at first...but seeing you kissing him back...that just triggered something inside of me. I hate you...I HATE YOU! You're nothing but a worthless tomboy! You're irrevocably ugly and yet, I still fell for you...I HATE YOU SON PAN! I HATE YOU!!...and I won't ever forget this." Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks as he turned away and made his way out of the Gym.  
  
All of the students in the gym class didn't know how to react to this, but Pan had had just about enough of everyone so she decided to speak up.  
  
" THAT'S IT! I'm tired of everyone staring at me while I walk down the hallway, I'm tired of everyone talking crap behind my back and most of all, I'm tired of people treating me like crap! I'm not some kind of alien you can just look at! Okay, so maybe I did kick the crap out of the strongest guy in school...but do you all know why? Do you! No, You don't. He was trying to rape my best friend. She told me to keep it a secret so that she could become student body president, but in the process it made my life a living hell! THERE! Now that you all know...go ahead, go ahead and start talking crap about me again. I hope you enjoy it, just don't expect to see my face much around school again..." as soon as she said that, the bell rang and so she made her way out of the gym.  
  
The students still remained quite somehow ashamed of themselves. Trunks just stood there in shock, but he soon regained his composure and went after her.  
  
Pan wanted to cry but she held it back. She couldn't let them see her weak. She just couldn't. She continued to make her way towards the locker room when she felt something grab her arm gently. Turning around she saw Trunks. A questioning look came over her facial features as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What you sti-"she couldn't finish her question because she felt Trunks soft finger press tenderly against her lips. Trunks then pulled her closely to him so that their bodies could be pressing against each others as he removed his finger from her lips.   
  
" Pan, I want you to be my girlfriend..." his voice sounding low but soft and soothing at the moment, his eyes still locked with hers.  
  
Pan felt speechless for about a moment but she knew what the right answer would be, "Trunks, I would love to be your girlfriend but I just met you today...Perhaps we can go out and get to know each other a little better..."  
  
Trunks felt anger go through him, "No Pan, Either you become my girlfriend now or you just stay as a friend. I won't allow you to play with my emotions. I know that I love you, you're the girl that I've been waiting for my whole life...so take your choice."  
  
Pan sigh softly as she continued to look into his eyes, "Okay, Trunks. I'll just stay as your friend..."  
  
Trunks just nodded and put on a smile on his face, when he actually felt like crying. It hurt him to know that Pan didn't want him as a boyfriend.   
  
Pan just smiled as well, but inside she was dying. She didn't believe in love at first sight. "Well...Trunks, I'll see you later, I need to go change..."with that she turned around and walked towards the girl's locker room. Little did she know that there was one person that had observed everything.   
  
Marron finally went up to Trunks as she tried to hide the smile that was on her face and put on a frown,  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, but I heard everything that happened between you and Pan right now. Don't worry though, She does that to every guy..."saying that in a sad tone of voice..  
  
Trunks face had changed into a frown as soon as Pan had already left his sight. He would then look at the girl that had just spoken to him..  
  
"She does?.." A bit of anger starting to swell up inside of him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I don't. I respect guys. I don't treat them like some kind of object that I kind use whenever I want. Oh, My name is Marron by the way." Marron still had a frown on her face and the line that she had just used on Trunks was the exact same one that Pan used on a guy that was heartbroken by his cheating girlfriend back when her and Pan were best friends. The cheating girlfriend was her.  
  
"Well, Marron, I'm glad that you do respect us. My name is Trunks and I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner to with me tonight?" Trunks had never met a girl like her and he wanted to get to know her a little better. He thought that if things went right tonight with her, he'd make her his girlfriend just to take his mind off of Pan.  
  
"I'd love to." Marron smiled sweetly at him, as she took out a small pen and grabbed his hand gently. She began to write down her phone number and her address on it, She said...  
  
"Sorry, I don't carry paper with me to this class, but I always carry a pen for just in case". She said in a soft voice.  
  
Trunks just chuckled a bit, "Okay then, I'll pick you up at seven." Trunks smiled back at her even though he really wished it would be Pan that one that he'd be going out with tonight instead of Marron.  
  
"Well, I need to go change before the late bell rings...It was nice meeting you Marron, see you tonight." Trunks said as he walked towards the boys locker room.  
  
As soon as Trunks was out of her sight, she laughed and whispered. "He's all mine..."  
  
IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM...  
  
Marron came rushing in through the door screaming happily and jumping up and down. All the girls in the locker room just stared at her except for Pan, she didn't care.  
  
"Guess who just asked me out?" Marron yelled to the girls.  
  
Now that, that had caught Pan's attention, The girls in the locker room just started murmuring and blinking as they looked at Marron.  
  
" TRUNKS BRIEFS!" Marron smiled broadly as the girls in the locker room just gasped but then smiled.  
  
Pan just felt her heart being ripped apart...and part of her wanted to really die. 


	5. Chapter Number Five

A/N: I am evil, Aren't I? Muahahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did!  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF...  
  
Marron came rushing in through the door screaming happily and jumping up and down. All the girls in the locker room just stared at her except for Pan, she didn't care.  
  
"Guess who just asked me out?" Marron yelled to the girls.  
  
Now that, that had caught Pan's attention, The girls in the locker room just started murmuring and blinking as they looked at Marron.  
  
" TRUNKS BRIEFS!" Marron smiled broadly as the girls in the locker room just gasped but then smiled.  
  
Pan just felt her heart being ripped apart...and part of her wanted to really die.   
  
Chapter FIVE  
  
Two years had now gone by. Trunk was now seventeen and Pan was sixteen. The relationship with Marron and Trunks had grown a lot and by now they were both engaged to each other even though Trunks still secretly loved Pan with all his heart.  
  
Pan didn't know about the engagement because during the whole summer her father had sent her off to train with Mr. Piccolo. Trunks and Pan were still just friends and from time to time they both went a little further than just being friends. However, Pan and Trunks had lost communication with each other during the summer vacation and a lot happened to Pan's body. Marron just continued being an obsessive girlfriend and a cheater.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan were both in love with each other but because of their pride they were forced to be without each other. Trunks wouldn't set aside his pride to ask Pan to be his girlfriend again and Pan wouldn't set aside her pride to ask him if she could be his girlfriend.  
  
FIRST DAY OFF SCHOOL AFTER SUMMER VACATION...  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb   
  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Pan was walking into school now as she looked around her surroundings, her eyes soon captured the scene of Marron and Trunks hugging each other in front of the school building. Trunks however, noticed that Pan was there, he could feel her ki even more stronger than before. Turning around his eyes locked with her for a few seconds until she turned away and made her way into the school. Trunks saw the sorrow and hurt inside of them. He knew her too well.  
  
As Pan was walking down the hallway, a few student began to laugh at her. She knew why. Today, She had worn about three shirts and three sweaters which made her look kind of chunky but made her two big developments hide.  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[ I can't wake up ]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[ Save me ]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[ Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[ I can't wake up ]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[ Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
She soon walked towards a wall where her home room would be posted at. She had to look at the twelfth grade list since they made her go up a grade because she had a very high intellectual and was doing exceptionally more than great in classes that were for her age. Searching for her name she found it...  
  
Son Pan Gr. 12 Hm. 308 Teach. Mr. Walecome   
  
Sighing a bit she heard the bell ring and made her way towards class, Normally she would have talked to Trunks earlier about her summer vacation but she couldn't stand being near Marron. Making her way through the crowded hallways she stood right in front of the room now as she got a hold of the door handle, turning it slightly and pulling back, she opened the door.   
  
Stepping into the classroom she saw Trunks sitting in the corner, HER corner. Frowning slightly she sat on the opposite side of the corner. Trunks frowned slightly and in less than second he was now standing in front of her...  
  
" Pan...why are you avoiding me?" Trunks said in a soft low voice.  
  
"I'm not..."She answered back in a emotionless tone of her. She looked down not even wanting to see his face.  
  
"Pan...Well it seems that you are...Is it because you got fat?" Trunks blinked a bit, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pan gritted her teeth softly and looked up at him, "Fat? No, It's not because of that. Maybe I'm tired of you and Marron showing your public affections or maybe it's because my parents treat me like a child, or maybe I just DON'T want to talk to you."  
  
Trunks felt his heart skip a beat as he answered back in a sad tone of voice, "Okay Pan...but I just wanted to let you know that I'm engaged to Marron."  
  
Pan felt her a deep pain in her heart and her eyes got a bit teary, "Well...I'm glad then. You two deserve each other."  
  
Trunks put on a serious face as he said in a deep voice, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Tears were now running down Pan's cheeks as her eyes turned a bit narrow, " Nothing, just like my love for you meant nothing. You two are great at breaking hearts. You knew that I loved you yet, you ignore me. Well, I hope you live a happy life with her...and please, don't ever speak to me again."  
  
Trunks was wanted to cry as well, but his father had taught him that only the weak cried, "Pan...I..."  
  
"No trunks, Please don't. Just...go away." Wiping her tears away from her eyes, her face turned emotionless once more and waited for the teacher to come.  
  
Trunks wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't. He wanted to kiss away all of her tears and make her feel loved, but he couldn't. Without saying a word...he walked back to his seat.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Mr. Walecome soon entered the classroom, and so did the other students. Among those students were some of Pan's last year friends. Soon they walked over to her and they all began talking about their summer vacation. Mr. Walecome soon spoke up...  
  
"Okay, you irritating pestilence, Pay attention. My name is Mr. Walecome. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next two weeks. So, Now I will pass out your schedules, If you don't receive one it's because you still have an over due library book and you're a loser." with that being said, Mr. Walecome began calling names and handing out the schedules.   
  
Soon enough Pan got hers and so did Trunks. They both had some same classes and same periods together.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL...  
  
The whole entire day had been horrible. Trunks tried to stay away from Pan and Pan tried to stay away from Trunks. Marron kept wondering why Trunks had been so distant with her throughout the day and Trunks only kept thinking about Pan. Pan however, tried really hard not to think about Trunks but she couldn't help it.  
  
[ Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Soon enough, Pan walked about a block away from school and then took off into the skies towards home. Feeling the wind caress her face as she went in a very high speed. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but the air kept brushing them off. When she finally landed in front of her house, she dashed to the front door. Taking her key out from her pocket she unlocked the door and walked into her house. She didn't even bother saying hello to her parents, she just ran to her room and locked herself in there.  
  
"Gohan...I think there's something wrong with out little girl.." Videl had been observing Pan for the past few weeks.  
  
"Yes, I know..." Gohan responded while typing in laptop.  
  
  
  
" Do you think we should talk to her?" Videl said with a soft and concerned voice.  
  
"No...Maybe she just needs to think about things and If she does need our help then you know she'd always ask us for it." Gohan responded and continued to type.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Trunks had just dropped off Marron at her house in the Limo and he couldn't get his mind off of Pan. So, he asked the driver to stop by her house. The driver complied and in a few moments he was there.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he exited the limo and made his way towards her house. Arriving at the front door, he brought his right hand up and knocked on it gently. Soon the door opened swiftly and was greeted by a smiling face,  
  
"Why hello Trunks! I didn't know Pan was expecting you, but please come in..." Videl said in a soft voice as she stepped aside and opened the door a bit more so that he could go in.  
  
Entering the house, he smiled a bit, "Videl...Can you tell me where Pan is?"   
  
Videl just nodded and smiled a bit, "Yes Trunks she's in her room, You can go up there if you want. I'll be up in a while to bring you kids some milk and cookies."   
  
Trunks just nodded a bit, "Thanks Videl" as he then made his way towards Pan's room.  
  
INSIDE PAN'S ROOM...  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead...  
  
  
  
Pan had taken off her three sweaters and two shirts. She had also slipped off of her pants and she was now currently wearing a small black, tight tank top with a pair of dark blue sweatpants. The shirt was a bit small and it showed off her flat smooth stomach and her belly button. The shirt exposed a bit of her cleavage as well, and her sweatpants hung low on her hips, thus showing a bit of her midriff. She was no longer wearing her bandana During her training with Piccolo she had developed completely. Her curves were all the right places and her lips had become a bit more fuller than before.   
  
"How could I let myself fall for him?" She cried softly , pacing back and forth in her room.  
  
" I'm such a moron! Crap! I should've just ignore him from the beginning...and you'd think he had at least a brain to find out that Marron is a cheating slut! I hate her so much! It's her fault that my life is such hell.."  
  
Just then Trunks entered her room. He had heard everything that she said and he was about to talk back when he saw her.   
  
Trunks eyes widened and he seemed to stay dazed for a moment. He noticed how her body was gorgeous. Her face was angelic and her hair looked beautiful without the bandana on. Her lips looked so plumped and soft, and her eyes...they were just fascinating, her skin looked more smooth and silky, and well her breast were really voluptuous. Her waist was thin and her butt was a bit more round and perky. She was beautiful.  
  
Trunks soon snapped out of it when he saw Pan trying to get out of the window. Pan had noticed Trunks looking at her and she wanted to get away from him. Not wasting another moment he dashed over to her and caught her arm, holding a firm grip on her but still gentle at the same time...  
  
Pan turned around to look at him, her eyes expressed nothing but pain and sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Please...Trunks, Don't look at me..."She said as she averted her gaze to ground.  
  
Trunks blinked for a few moments, "Why?" He said softly.  
  
"Because, I look awful...I didn't want to grow like this...I...I...just didn't, That's why I was avoiding you.." She continued to look at the ground.  
  
Trunks was shocked, She was gorgeous...yet, she didn't want the world to know that, "But Pan, you look absolutely stunning...and you're not fat, you're not fat at all. Kami, Pan...you're beautiful." He blinked a bit more as his eyes roamed her body.  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face as she looked up at him, "But look at these! Kami! They're bigger than Marrons! And Marrons are fake! I look like some kind of freak." Pan said with a hoarse voice.  
  
Trunks blinked and chuckled softly, "No you don't..." He placed one of his hands gently on her right breast as his caressed it and massaged lightly, earning a soft moan to erupt from Pan's lips. He continued to tenderly touch it as he put his lips next to her ear and whispered in it,  
  
"You don't look like a freak at all, You're the girl from my dreams..." Placing a soft kiss behind her earlobe.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Trunks didn't hesitate anymore. He got a little closer to her as he leaned in and started to kiss her gently while bringing a hand up towards her cheek and stroking it softly, as his other hand continued to touch her breast affectionately. His tongue entering her soft lips as he felt the wetness of her tears go against his cheeks.   
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
[Bring me to life]  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
[Bring me to life]  
  
Pan knew that he wasn't suppose to be touching her, or much less kissing her, but it felt so good and right to her that she didn't care anymore. Her body shuddered softly due to his touches and caresses as tears continued to run down her cheeks from all the emotions that were going through her. She would then wrap her arms around his neck...  
  
..when she heard a high pitched scream go throughout her room...  
  
Song: Bring me to life by Evanescene. 


	6. Chapter Number Six

A/N: Too all my reviewers: I AM SORRY! I am really sorry! I've just been having writer's block. If you have any ideas that you'd like to give me, you can IM me on AOL at Stariiteskies or e-mail me at stariiteskies@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did!  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF...  
  
Pan knew that he wasn't suppose to be touching her, or much less kissing her, but it felt so good and right to her that she didn't care anymore. Her body shuddered softly due to his touches and caresses as tears continued to run down her cheeks from all the emotions that were going through her. She would then wrap her arms around his neck...  
  
...When she heard a high pitched scream go throughout her room...  
  
Chapter SIX  
  
Videls eyes were filled with fury, she had just witnessed her little girl getting groped by a guy. Not just any guy, Trunks Briefs. The cookie tray fell to the ground, her hands were just shaking from anger as she heard the tray hit the ground with a soft thump but she didn't care.   
  
Pan read her mother's eyes and pulled back from Trunks who just stood there appalled by the situation. Soon enough her mothers voice was heard once more, but this time...it wasn't just a scream.  
  
"Pan! How could you? I trusted you. I can't believe you'd let him touch you in such manner! You're still a little girl! My little girl!" Videl said with a strong and hurt voice.  
  
Pan could no longer take it, "I. Am. Not. Your. Little. Girl anymore mom! I'm grown up. I have decisions in life to make already! .... And you know that, don't you? That's why you still...treat me as child...because you're afraid that I won't need you anymore..." Pan ended the sentence with a whisper.  
  
Videl knew that Pan was saying the truth but she wouldn't admit it. Clenching her fist, she turned to look at Trunks,  
  
"You're the one putting all of these foolish things into my daughter's head! This is your entire fault! That's it! I want you out of my house! And you stay away from my child!"  
  
Pan couldn't believe what she just heard and she was about to answer back when she heard Trunks say,  
  
"Fine, Videl. I'll leave but I want you to know that I love your daughter and I will do anything in my power to make her mine. If you keep treating Pan like a child you're going end that fire that's in her, that fire that made me fall in love with her...and I sure as hell won't stand by watching."  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
" Oh yes! Harder! Harder! Please don't stop!" Marrons voice could be heard throughout her bedroom as a handsome young man pounded into her. Their bodies glistening with sweat as they both stared into each other's eyes moaning and groaning with every thrust.   
  
"Say my name..." The young man whispered in her ear as she continued to cry out.  
  
"OH ROGER!" She said with a bit of trouble due to her heavy breathing and vicious thrust that young man kept giving.  
  
"Bad little bitch, that's not my name!" Stopping his thrusts, he slapped her harshly across the face.   
  
Marron cried out in pain as her eyes welled up with tears, " I'm sorry...Kevin."  
  
"Stupid slut, that's still not my name." He slapped once more with more force, leaving her knocked out on the bed.   
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Trunks had just arrived home. He didn't even bother saying hello to his mother and much less his father. He didn't feel like talking. Making his way to his room he was stopped by Bra.  
  
  
  
"Trunks...I need to talk to you." Her voice was in a dead serious tone.  
  
Raising up an eyebrow, he scowled and asked, "About what?" As he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I was in the girl's bathroom and I heard Marron telling some girl that she's pregnant..." She sighed looking at him.  
  
"Pregnant? But I've never even screwed he- Pan was right..." He said that in a voice filled with disappointment.  
  
" So what are you going to do about this?" Bra asked in curiosity and quirking up an eyebrow slowly,  
  
"You'll see Bra...you'll see." A smirk coming to his facial features. 


End file.
